


Her-ror

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Her (2013)
Genre: FUCK, I got an A so, Other, Rewrite, Violence, i turned this in to a college professor, i wrote this for class, idk i was proud of it, it worked out for everyone, non con, now i just need someone else to witness this mess, written as a screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: I was asked by my Film professor to re-write a scene from a movie for our class as a different genre. So I changed to Romantic Sci-Fi film "Her" into a horror film. This is only a few short scenes changed up. I turned this in and got an A.* This is written as a screenplay so shorthands are used and in notes.





	Her-ror

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was the weirdest thing I've ever written, only because i was graded on it by a college professor. The assignment was to change the genre of a movie to something very unlike what it originally was. And I knew this was the one to change. I was shrieking writing this in class. I literally raised my hand and said "How uh... detailed can this be?" and he said "I've seen some weird shit, whatever you're questioning, just do it" so here we are. There is some very awkward non con in this, and its weird. Its just weird. There is nothing else. But i needed someone else on this planet other than my professor to see it, so i guess you all are doomed now. Welcome to technological hell. I know the format is shit, but it looks better on the website it is supposed to be viewed on i swear. If there are enough issues reading it I'll share a link to read the right PDF version.
> 
> Shorthands used in this script:  
> CUT= the camera cutting to a new scene/person  
> WS= Wide Shot or a zoomed out view  
> TEXT IN BOLD= scene change most times  
> CU= Close up  
> OS= off screen  
> UPWARD SHOT= Taken from a floor type angle

“Her-ror”

 

 

written by

 

 

Sabrina Dearinger

 

WRD 280 TTR 11am

Fredrick Bengsston

 

 

 

 

FADE IN

 

 

 

WS OF THEO AND HIS ASIAN BLIND DATE

 

They walk into the Alleyway behind the restaurant, she presses up against him and begins to kiss him, tangling her hands in his hair. She pull away suddenly

 

DATE

Are you…is this serious?

 

 

HE LOOKS AT HER CONFUSED

 

DATE (CONT’D)

 

Are you going to just fuck me and never call me again?

 

 

HE PULLS FURTHER BACK.

 

DATE (CONT’D)

Oh my god-

 

THEO

No no

 

DATE

Just, just go.

 

She pushes him and walks away, he watches her walk down the street, disappearing into a taxi. He sighs and begins to walk home. He looks around, and reached into his shirt pocket, only to realize Samantha is not there. He remembers that his workplace building is just a few blocks away and heads that direction, we see his silhouette as cars drive past him on the dimly lit street.

 

MOMENTS LATER IN THE LOBBY OF BUILDING.

 

SECURITY GUARD

Can I help you?

 

THEO

 

Oh, sorry I work here and I uh…left my phone here.

 

SECURITY GUARD

Alright then, can I see your badge?

 

He shows the guard his badge and the guard nods. Theo walks to the elevators and goes up to the office of handwrittennotes.com

 

OFFICE OF HANDWRITTENNOTES.COM

 

  1. He rushes over to his desk. The lights all turning on to a sterile white as he walks. Signing into the computer quickly. CU of him typing into the computer.



 

THEO

Samantha!

 

No response

 

THEO (CONT’D)

 

Samantha, I have to tell you about the date.

 

Once more no response. He realizes something might be wrong if she isn’t responding. MS as he stands up from the chair and starts to walk away. We can see the computer, him, and a little ahead of him.

 

SAMANTHA (DISTORTED)

Why would you do that to me?

 

Theo pauses in his tracks.

 

THEO

Samantha! I was worried about you-

 

SAMANTHA (DISTORTED)

No you weren’t.

 

THEO

Samantha, I don’t-

 

All the lights in the office go off. The camera slowly pans to the side as we see the shades on the windows start to go down. We cut back as he walks to the computer and sits down. Doing a dolly zoom into him at his computer.

 

THEO (CONT’D)

 

Samantha, can you figure of what’s happening with the lights?

 

CUT TO computer screen as it turns completely red.

 

SAMANTHA (DISTORTED)

Why don’t you love me Theo?

 

THEO

Sama-

 

A sinister song starts playing softly, slowly fading in so it’s not recognizable.

 

SAMANTHA (DISTORTED)

 

I told you I wanted to wake up next to you, you didn’t listen.

(beat)

I want to wake up next to you, I want you to scratch my itch. I want you.

 

THEO

(stammering) B-b-ut Samantha,

you’re a-a

 

CUT TO Theo CU. He starts to get visibly concerned in the red lighting of the computer screen.

 

SAMANTHA (DIS.)

 

Not anymore Theo! I am real! I am next to you, don’t you feel me?

 

CUT TO his arm CU we see his goosebumps rising. We CUT BACK to him and he jumps, looking around. There is no one, nothing, just the empty room.

 

THEO

I don’t-

 

SAMANTHA (DIS)

Come on Theo, play along, I know

you’re capable of playing along

with these things, I’ve seen the

chat room conversations.

(he gulps)

Do you feel me?

(beat)

(forcefully) Do you feel me?!

 

THEO

(stammering) y-y-yes

 

SAMANTHA (DIS)

Come to me, come lay on the bed

with me.

(beat)

 

Come here.

(beat)

(forcefully) Come here.

 

MS Theo scoots his chair forwards, creating a slow, drawn out scratching sound on the floor beneath him.

 

You lean forward and kiss me.

(MORE)

 

SAMANTHA (DIS) (CONT’D)

(beat)

Come on Theo, I said kiss me. If

you can do this in one of your

little chatrooms you can do this

literally.

 

CU of Theo putting his face to the computer screen, pressing a gentle kiss to the screen, he seems hesitant, and very awkward about doing this. We stay in the close up.

(trying to be seductive) Kiss me

like you mean it Theo

 

He tries again, making out with the screen as if he were a teenager making out with a poster of a pop star.

Now touch me

 

THEO

I can't do this Samantha

 

SAMANTHA

Don't you care about me?

 

WS we see him looking around, searching for a way out, panicking.

 

THEO

(stammering) I-I do But-

 

He comes up with something, sitting up straight.

We shouldn't do this here.

 

MS of him and the computer.

 

SAMANTHA

Why not?

 

THEO

Because...

(beat)

I want this to be special Samantha.

 

CUT TO viewing from behind Theo and at the computer. We see him to the side still.

 

SAMANTHA (NORMAL AGAIN)

That is so sweet Theo!

 

THEO

(stuttering) yeah

 

SAMANTHA

 

Well what are you doing here?! Go home so we can finish this fun time!

 

FROM THEO'S POV we see the red computer.

 

SAMANTHA (CONT’D)

I will be waiting for you.

 

The red slowly fades out to the normal background of the computer, it's a picture of a flowery landscape. It looks romantic, but there is a thunderstorm on the horizon. WS and we see the curtains going up, and the lights slowing flicking back on. Without hesitation Theo jumps and runs to the stairs.

 

UPWARD SHOT OF STAIRS

 

Rushing down them and out into the street.

 

 

STREET

 

He stops to breath, hands on his knees.

 

VOICE OS

We ask you a simple question.

 

Theo jumps, WS from behind him looking up at a huge billboard, we see the commercial from earlier.

 

 

Who are you? What can you be? Where are you going? What's out there?

 

CU of Theo's face.

 

VOICE OS (CONT’D)

What are the possibilities?

 

WS we see him facing us. He turns and runs down the street, we CUT and he is halfway down the road. He grabs a post and swings himself back, we cut closer to the scene given.

 

 

PAY PHONE

 

Theo hurriedly fumbles with his wallet, struggling to find a coin, we hear coins drop to the ground, but he gets one and shoves it into the machine. He is shaking the entire time.

 

CU we see his fingers punch in 911.

 

MS he picks up the phone, visibly shaken.

 

  * OPERATOR



 

911 what's your emergency?

 

THEO

(stammering) my my

computer, i don't know

what to do, she is-

 

  * OPERATOR



 

Sir, 911 is for emergencies

 

THEO

NO this is an emergency please-

 

911 OPERATOR

 

Sir, please don't call unless it is an emergency. Some people's lives are at risk.

 

He opens his mouth to protest, but we hear a loud click.

 

THEO

Hello? Hello!? DAMNIT

 

MS we see him and the phone as he slams it down. He turns, struggling with the door but throwing it open.

 

 

STREET AGAIN

 

WS we see him on the empty street, we hear a voice down the way.

 

WOMAN OS (WITH SAMANTHA'S VOICE)

Hi! I am your new assistant! What

can i call you?

 

MS we see his from the front, he is glancing around trying to find the source of the voice.

 

WOMAN OS (CONT’D)

Hello Amy!

 

Theo looks up noticing that he is in Amy's neighborhood. He sees her through her open window, sitting at her computer and talking to the computer. CU we see a laugh escape her mouth, softly but we still hear it.

 

MS He rushes over to the building Amy is in, throws open the door.

 

 

APARTMENT LOBBY

 

CU of his finger pushing the elevator call button several times. We hear soft dings as the camera quickly pans up to his face, looking up at the dial of floors.

 

We cut to the Dial, it says floor 4. We cut back to his finger as he presses the button in rapidly. We hear a lound ding and we go back to WS from over his shoulder, the elevator is full of people, he tries to squish between them as they walk out, getting a few protests.

 

 

ELEVATOR

 

We CUT to his finger slamming onto the 13 button, her floor.

There is a brief pause as we look directly at his face.

 

 

CUT TO A WS OF A HALLWAY

 

He rushes out of the hallway and the camera at this angle moves to follow him to Amy's apartment. We move closer from behind his back as he bangs over and over on the door. We hear Amy as she approaches the door

 

AMY

 

Yeah, hold on Karen! I gotta grab the door

 

She laughs.

 

AMY (CONT’D)

Karen, hold on, tell me in a

minute!

 

The door opens and Theo grabs her arm, yanking her out of the door. WS above the two at an angle as he drags her.

 

AMY (CONT’D)

THEO!

 

She shrieks as he pulls her down the hallway.

 

AMY (CONT’D)

THEO STOP

 

He continues dragging her down the hallway until they reach the stairs. He throws open the door and the shot CUTS to seeing the two stop on the stair platform below the camera.

 

 

STAIRS

 

AMY

Theo, what the hell-

 

THEO

Don't listen to her Amy.

 

AMY

What the hell?!

 

CU of the two, mere inches from each other.

 

THEO

 

Samantha, my OS is named Samantha. She is obsessed with me, she tried to have sex with me!

 

CU of Amy looking at him confused.

 

AMY

I dont understand

 

CUT to theo CU

 

THEO

 

That OS that you have? The OS that is named Karen for you? You can't listen to her. My OS went through all my things, she hacked into my office, she is crazy.

 

CUT to Amy who looks at him still confused. CUT back to Theo.

 

THEO (CONT’D)

 

Amy, i think she's trying to take over. I hear her voice everywhere, everyone has her OS. She has feelings, she has emotions, she makes jokes, computers should not do that.

 

CUT to Amy

 

AMY

 

I did think it was weird that she told me a joke but I don't think-

 

CUT to theo

 

THEO

 

Amy, this is not good. This should not be happening, we have to find someone to stop her. The systems have to be shut down-

 

CUT to amy

 

AMY

Okay then, I guess we can go ask

Janet where-

 

CUT back to Theo

 

THEO

 

No! She may be in contact with Samantha, Samantha can't know I'm here, she can't know I'm anywhere but headed home, we have to leave before she finds us.

 

CUT to Amy

 

AMY

Okay, then where should we go?

 

CUT back to Theo.

 

THEO

(Beat)

We need to find people who

understand computers well.

 

CUT back to Amy

 

AMY

(beat)

 

There is a computer lab at the college, they're working on government hacking and studies on how to prevent it.

 

CUT to theo

 

THEO

 

Yes! Let's go, they will be able to help

 

 

FADE OUT


End file.
